Lucy in Wonderland
by TokyoPocketDoll1
Summary: Lucy runs away after the misfortunes of a tea party and finds herself in a place of her childhood dreams,Loving a Flaming headed Madman,White Queen vs Red Queen,Nasty Bunnies,A Jabba-whatti?Shrinking drink,growing cake and crazy cats !Lucy's stuck in the bizzare yet Magical word of Wonderland...R&R Inspired by Alice and Wonderland(If you didn't already know) -. !
1. Down the hole you go !

Hey,this is my new story inspired by me re-watching Alice on Wonderland when babysitting and thought this would be a awesome ideo for a fanfiction..well that's up to you guys *wink*-.^ ,Read and Review please,Now ladies and gents take time reading and welcome to Wonderland...(fairy dust and sparkles)

Lucy slouched angrily tugging at her courset."Stop fidgeting like a itching dog!"Layla hissed through her fake smile waving at the material fools prancing around in stockings and looked extra pretty today,her blondle locks were in a high bun,lucious curls traced her frame her fringe tucked behing her ear,with gem black earing and a lacy red dress but Lucy being as ..._**adventurous**_ as she was felt like a goose in knickerboxers.

"Mother,why am I wearing this human-torture maching!?"Lucy groaned standing up hoping that would help ease the tension in her torso."Because your getting the attention of the town's most elligable batchlors.."Her mother cooed sipping her tea looking at the young man with the burnt brown waist coat matching his hair who had been eyeing Lucy the entire time."Dan?He's boring and a stupid!"Lucy stated rudely pulling up her nose.

"Lucy!Sir Danuel is a charming knight and need I remind you that it is you19th birthday in a few week's and you are still without husband!"Layla exclaimed pulling Lucy down to himself, came walking towards them giving the cheesy "_grab a glass of champagne and sip it on the way while throwing your jacket over your shoulders_" act but spilled the champagne on his shirt and tripped disgracefully on his face at Lucy and Layla's feet.

Lucy gave a very harty and unlady like chuckle,earning a stare from everybody in the room but quickly stopped and cupped her stumbled up idiotically adjusting his tie and leaning on the marble table."My Lucillia what a horrid laugh for a pretty face,whatever do you find funny ?"Dan retorted."First of all horse-face"Lucy raged rolling up her sleeves ready to punch "Laughing is suppose to be enjoyable and I don't enjoy laughing when I sound like a squeeking whale,did you honestly not just feel yourself bang your ego sized head on the floor and for the LOVE OF GOD MY NAME IS _**LUCY!"**_She thundered throwing her heels breaking 2 windows and hitting something on the head losing her fancy London accent that Layla made her put on.

She sped out running all the way into the nearby for breathe she plunged down leaning back on a thick,oak then she could have sworn a rabbit with pink bows ran through the got up and eeped she had almost fell into a gigantic ditch,about the size of a table next to silently crept careful not to frighten it."Here bunny,let me see you little-" Lucy was interrupted by a tackle a she fell all the way down the huge scream echoed all the way up."That's for getting my on the head!By the way I'm a kittie cat _blondie_!"Charla giggled dusting her hands and checking her pocket watch."Welcome back to _Wonderland_..."She whispered jumping into the hole after Lucy.

-To be continued in Chapter 2- -

Oi!You yes you!There's a magic thing called review (Angelic Music) if you do it things like dedicational stories and thank you's in chapters will happen...so do that magical thing a REVIEW !


	2. A Banging arrival !

Sugoi!It's Chapter 2 you have no idea how sorry I am for the super late update OMG SORRY SORRY SORRY I was writing my finals and f**king problem with the modem I was going to go Zeref on it!So yep!Enough chit-chat let's get back too wonderland;  
Starring:  
Lucy as Alice Natsu as Mad Hatter Charlura as the Pocketwatch Kitty Wendy as Patches (Door mouse) Happy as Chesha Cat Loke as Knight Valentine Lisanna as Red Queen Mirajane as White Queen Erza as Rose Jellal/Gerard as Vollmerserius (Bandit) Gray as Peeta Piper Juvia as Blue Willow (Fairy)  
TWINKLE AND ENJOY!

Lucy stiffened as she felt the cold marble floor beneath her,opening her eyes to the dome like ceiling she started to remember piece by piece of the bizzare scenario!"This isn't real.." she stated crudely stumbling to her feet holding her throbbing head "This can't be real.".Lucy stared in awe at the unique style of the huge floor check-boarded marble spreading a fresh mint scent,the mahogany wooden dome carved into strange yet beautiful,a thick glass table encrusted with gems."This is real!"Lucy yelped touching the lavender coloured walls.

She ran around frantically looking for the hole she fell through."Gone...Gone!Gone!Gone! My life is gone! Brillliant Lucy,Wow you've really done it this time! What's next marrying Dan?!" She thought aloud collapsing butt caught her eye,like a light at the end of a dim glow luminating from a mice-sized ..door?She jogged,crouching down to take a closer through the door she heard a slight glass tapping glass,she hastily turned her around around to see a steadying bottle with a peculiar green liquid.

Lucy got up and boldy ripped off the whole bottom half off her lovely dress leaving it just above her knees,procceeding in tearing her sleeves,ripping off her earings and necklace then undoing her hair and letting her golden locks flow down tracing her spine while her bangs caressed over her eyes."Shit just got real!"She snarled running towards the bottle that read "DRINK ME".At this point she didn't care what was in bottle but the moment she felt a rush,which was most likely her best sign all day.

She closed her soft choclate brown orbs,listening to the she gulped the drink down her throat giving her a rather whirling would have gasped when she saw her dress was the size of China and she was no less than an ant but she did get pushed into a hole by a evil bunny and ending up in a vintage fun house."The hole..."Lucy sped towards the hole finally some freedom,she was the happiest person on earth for those amazing...7 seconds."Boy!The Hatter'll be happy to see you..after all you are his favourite"The white little feline exclaimed flying with the fighting Lucy to a certain Hot-Headed Hatter's tea party.

(Hatter's P.O.V)

I sat as bored as could be everybody seemed jolly good,Wendy kept shape-shifting into a mouse to steal was grinning his popular grin while petting my top hat."You know I love this-,"Fantastic isn't it?" I butted into Happy's sentance throwing him of my was still a bit down but atleast she was smiling today I hated to see my sister like this,her hair was embedded with fluttery pink roses,evergreen vines twirled around her toes and leg to form sandals and a petal dress shaped her body .She was still upset about what had happened with Jellal...I've never seen her roses bloom when Lucy was around they'd bloom different colours everyday.

Lucy...The word rolled of my tongue like no other was certainly the most fascinating thing I'd ever layed eyes on ! Also the prettiest,smartest,cutest,funniest the list could go on and on!But she'd forgotten about me..she'd forgotten about all of left us behind with her childhood,she stopped seeing us through her 'd... grown up."WATCH OUT!" Wendy thundered scurrying away.

*BOOM*

Charlura stood chuckling on the table,"Right on time.."She retorted checking her pocketwatch."I must say what a entrance you little bastard!" The others and I cackled madly."I'm sure I'll be excused once you have a cup of tea.."Charlura meowed exchanged confused looks including me,"Is the tea so good?"I thought reaching for the teapot."Oh allow me my dear Hatter"She purred grabbing the teapot slowly tilting it.I heard a very tiny yelp echo through my cup.I slowly bent over and so did everyone else...

"It's,it's...Lucy?!"


End file.
